I Did It For The Lolz
by SocksAndCrocs
Summary: Chronically bored, and perpetually-masked genius Hatake Kakashi comes off as a normal, quiet, (and for some reason) lazy teen to most people. What most people don't know, is that the normal, quiet, lazy teen is an infamous hacker known for his espionage, pranks, and getting the newest Icha-Icha before it's release; Earning him a reputation with the Government online as the Hound.


_**Konoha Police Station: The Hound's Taskforce**_

Namikaze Minato, the youngest detective in Konoha, is haled around the station for his intelligence, cool-headedness, and for having a heart as big as his love for ramen.

Never let it be said that he isn't a patient man, but everyone has their limits.

"Get your shit together and find this asshole, NOW! He _finally_ made a mistake in the three years we've been after him and I will _maim_ _ALL OF YOU_ if we miss this chance!" Minato slammed his hand on the desk as if physically expressing his aggression would make the computers work any faster.

"Yes sir, Minato-san!" Multiple voices echoed through the small computer room designated for _that man's_ taskforce.

_**\- Loading encrypted data...**_

_(7% complete...)_

_(86% complete...)_

_(100% complete...)_

_**\- Locating IP address...**_

_(10% complete...)_

_(27% complete...)_

_(50% complete...)_

_(89% complete...)_

"Almost there... You're in our sights, _Hound_!" Minato laughed out loud like a maniac. He was about to catch the infamous hacker, Hound. His blood-shot eyes focused intently on the screen, he looked like he hasn't slept well in days. Considering the fact that the poor blonde has been after "Hound" for years without any success, no one in the room thinks poorly of him for it.

_(98% complete...)_

_(100% complete...)_

"HA, We got him! Now let's see who Hound really is..." The investigator's eye twitched frantically from anticipation- or from a lack of sleep.

_**\- Access Granted **_

_**(64231.8791.646286-2426)**_

_\- FileName=Stuff_

_No other information available._

Minato sighed and glared at the screen. "Okay... that's fine, I wasn't expecting you to be easy to catch anyways, Hound... Someone duplicate this file onto a flash drive, don't let Hound delete it! Shikaku-san, can you run this IP Address and see where it's coming from?"

The lazy-faced man turns to face Minato "Already did. It's not a valid IP address."

"Well find out what it is then! Has someone saved a back-up of the file?"

"Yes, Namikaze-san." A nameless detective in Minato's branch handed him a USB flash drive.

Without a word of acknowledgment, Minato took the USB drive. "Now that we have a solid back-up, Hiashi, inspect that text document."

Hiashi takes a look at the text document's properties and as requested. "The document seems to have been created on the 12th of February at 5:53 AM from one of our computers, but was modified yesterday at 5:53 PM from... the same invalid IP address."

"Okay then, that's to be expected of Hound..."

Shikaku glanced at Hiashi's monitor. "The size of the file is too small to actually be containing any malware and looks like it contains only a few characters. It should be safe to open." Minato nodded his head in agreement. "Hiashi, open the file."

As soon as the pale-eyed man opened the file, all that was in it was a string of random characters.

_ 7072+43F(0R)1+D1(D1)_

Suddenly, the screen blipped.

The monitor that displayed the open text file suddenly changed into an outdated, blue error screen as all of the computers at the station get completely wiped.

"No." Minato denied. "No no no!" He slammed his hand into the sides of the CPU box.

The large monitor flickered from the blue error screen to a poorly drawn dog (that couldn't have possibly been made in anything other than Microsoft paint), accompanied by looped barking-dog audio that wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

_'Ha, never gets old.'_ The youngest Hatake closed his laptop and proceeded to collect his things before boarding an over-crowded train to school.

He squeezed in and supported himself with the provided handle dangling from the ceiling in one hand while securing his messenger bag in his other. _'I can practically hear their cries of frustration from here...'_ Kakashi smirked underneath his medical mask and cackled to himself quietly, earning a couple of strange looks from the fellow passengers around him.

* * *

A/N- I am terrible at writing, but I just needed to make something like this or I would go crazy...

I would appreciate a review on this chapter to see if I'm doing "OK" with my grammar and 'Hacking terminology'. (FYI, I am NOT a computer person. I literally opened up my folders and got the '.bat', '.txt', '.wav', and '.jpg' from there.)

Also, to whoever wants to figure out the codes I used in this, Good luck. There are three in this chapter ;3 (All of the hints you might need are in this chapter, too)


End file.
